


Something's electric in your blood

by drenched_violets



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Minor Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Minor Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drenched_violets/pseuds/drenched_violets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina would do anything to have Emma be good again. She can't let Emma turn evil on her behalf. But in order to find the answer Regina has to be honest - with herself and those she loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something's electric in your blood

_Where...was she? ...She couldn’t...Emma. Where was Emma? What had she done…_

Regina woke gasping in a cold sweat. She had fallen asleep with her face in a book. Another book that gave her no help with Emma. None of them did. The few books she could find on dark creatures all said that the only way to free someone from the dark curse was death.  
“Mom?” Henry said, knocking softly on her bedroom door.  
“Yes, Henry I'm awake.”  
“Mom, did you sleep in your clothes?”  
“What? Oh, I fell asleep reading, that's all.”  
“Reading what, Mom?”  
“Nothing Henry, it was just one of those insipid romance novels your grandmother is so fond of.” She replied picking up the book and putting on her nightstand before Henry could read the title.  
“Sure Mom. A romance novel called _Enchantments and Magical Objects_?”  
“I didn’t say it was very good.” she said, shrugging, trying to make light of it. Henry was worried though, she could tell.  
"What is it Henry? You can tell me."  
"It's just that I know you’ll save Emma but I don’t want you to hurt yourself doing it.”  
“Henry I’m sorry for worrying you. Come here.” she said, opening her arms wide for a hug. It reminded her of when he was still young enough to wake her up early in the morning. He would happily clamber into her bed, then, his only thought for seeing his mama. "Do you really think I can do it?" she asked.  
"Yeah, I do. Even though you are kind of being a hypocrite, Mom.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“Well, you slept with the light on and you didn’t change into your pajamas on and you fell asleep reading. I mean how much trouble would I be in right now?” he said, laughing.  
“You're right. So what's my punishment?”  
“Well...breakfast at Granny’s? with Gram and Gramps?”  
“Ok, Henry. That sounds nice."

“Why don’t you and Henry go and order? Regina and I will find a table.” Snow practically ordered to their group.  
Regina couldn't help but roll her eyes as she sat down opposite Snow.  
“So what did you want to say to me, Snow?” she asked.  
“What do you mean, Regina?” Snow said as she settled her baby  
“Please Snow you are anything but subtle. spare me the theatrics and say what your gonna say”  
“Regina. I'm worried about you. I know you blame yourself-”  
“Blame myself? Snow it is my fault. She took the darkness into herself because of me-”  
“Regina. Emma does the right thing. She also makes her own decisions. We both know that. What she did was her choice and you do not get to exhaust yourself trying to deal with it.”  
“Are you going to stop me?”  
“If necessary.” Snow said, face set in a grim line. Before Regina could reply however baby Neal loudly burped making them both laugh. They smiled at each other the previous tension lifted. “Besides it's been two weeks since that night and we haven’t found any usable information in any books.” Snow said.  
“So what we just stop trying?” Regina replied.  
“No. The way I see it we have two options: let Emma come to us. Or summon her.”  
“You mean with the dagger. I don’t know if that's a good idea, Snow, Emma won't appreciate being controlled.”  
“That's admirable Regina but I think we have few options here” Snow said. Regina couldn’t answer her.  
“Look if we do get Emma back and we remove the darkness from her, she might be annoyed that you summoned her but she will understand.”  
“Or we end up with an angry dark one on our hands”  
"Or that." Snow replied, shrugging. Regina could tell she was tired, obviously they were all finding this situation tough.  
“Well alright" Regina decided "but we should do it out by the well away from the town. Just in case.”  
Before Snow could reply Henry and Charming returned to their table. She bit back a sigh and returned her focus to Henry.

“I see you didn't invite Hook?” Charming said to her as they made their way towards the well.  
“Ugh, please. He would only make things worse.” she replied seeing no reason to mask her scathing tone.  
“Oh?” he replied. Regina balked at his insinuating tone.  
“I mean for Emma! He’d definitely say the wrong thing and make Emma feel bad.”  
“Ok, Regina. Whatever you say.”  
Regina rolled her eyes and stepped closer to the well drawing out the dagger from her bag. She looked briefly at Henry who had insisted on coming. She had tried to explain that he might not want to see Emma in whatever state she was in but it wouldn’t dissuade him. She didn’t say that Emma might not want to see him. She took a deep breath and said  
“Emma. I summon thee.” Silence. Nothing happened.  
“Emma Swan. I summon thee.” She repeated. Slow clapping rang out through the forest.  
“Well, well Regina. You said the magic words.”  
“Emma…” Regina breathed. She looked as beautiful as a goddess. Her hair was the color of liquid gold and hung in beautiful curls. She wore dark trousers and a dark jacket that had a long dramatic tail. Her skin seemed to shine, her eyes bright and her mouth smiled warm and terrifying.  
“Oh yes, you're admiring the new look. I thought you might like it. Although why you had to bring my parents and Henry with you…” she shrugged.  
“Emma we can help you.” Snow said at last.  
“Help me?” Emma laughed coldly. “Help me. Mother do I look like I need help?” she said casting her arms in a sweeping gesture. “Although I'm not surprised you would think so. Regina knows different though. In fact, she thinks I look quite...good. It's fairly obvious.”  
“Emma, this isn’t you.” Regina said finally finding her voice but Emma only rolled her eyes and made a yawning gesture with her hand. Regina heard Henry squeak out “Ma”. She froze as Emma turned her eyes to him, her sweet brave boy. Although she believed Emma wouldn't hurt Henry she had no idea what the Dark One would do. Emma moved toward her and whispered in her ear  
“I'd prefer to see you alone.” Then, in the blink of an eye, she was gone leaving them all startled and distraught in her wake.  
“Where did she go?” Henry's quiet voice said. Regina wrapped an arm around him before saying “she didn’t leave this world I would have felt it. She’s still in town.”  
“Should we look for her?” Charming asked, sadness written clearly on his face.  
“No. If she wanted to talk she would have stayed with us,” Snow said heavily as they headed back towards the town “but what did she say to you, Regina?”  
“She just said to look after Henry” Regina answered quickly. Snow nodded. She didn't know what had compelled her to lie, the words had slipped out before she really thought about it. She supposed she was trying to protect Emma in a way not to mention what Emma had said would just lead to questions Regina had no answer for.

Regina knew that there were far safer courses of action than this. She knew that the smarter thing to do was stay at home, closer to Henry to keep him safe. She didn’t know what Emma’s new morals or motivations were. Instead, she was traipsing out towards the well with the dagger in hand. Whatever the outcome would be she had made her choice, had in fact spent the whole afternoon deliberating over whether or not to take Emma at her word. At the well she felt truly alone as the wind whistled through the trees, although it was thankfully light enough that she could still see. She raised the dagger and took a deep breath  
“Emma.”  
She jumped when Emma appeared in front of her, cockily leaning against the well. Regina didn’t say anything. Her breath caught in her throat. Regina gathered herself together and waited for Emma to speak.  
“You rang?” she finally said  
“Emma. You said you wanted to see me alone.”  
“So you came. Alone” Emma replied.  
“Obviously. What did you want to talk about?”  
Emma stepped towards her. The movement was soft and graceful, entirely unlike the Emma Swan she knew before.  
“Oh Regina,” she said and trailed her hand softly along Regina’s jawbone. Her skin was like ice. “who says I wanted to talk?”  
“So. You want to kill me. Out here where no one's around?”  
“What? no, Jesus you are such a drama queen!”  
“Excuse me?”  
“I swear you have some sort of death wish! If it's not the trigger, it's something else. You know I always wondered why you would do this stupid, reckless shit-”  
“Me reckless?! Who was the one who jumped into the ocean because their parents wouldn’t shut up?”  
“You punched my mother!”  
They stopped shocked at their respective outbursts. They laughed a little at the ridiculous of it all. Regina marveled that she could be fighting with Emma one moment and laughing with her the next. Their friendship had always been like that, they were too confrontational, too different to agree one hundred percent of the time. She looked at Emma and felt a swell of affection. She smiled as Emma smiled at her.  
“You know I can't regret punching Snow.” Regina said  
“Yeah, I figured.” Emma said shrugging one shoulder. For a moment she sounded like her old self.  
“How are you, Emma?” Regina asked.  
“I'm fine. It may be dark power but it does feel good.” Emma replied.  
“You haven’t killed anyone?” she hated to ask but it had been preying on her mind. If Emma had killed someone as the Dark One, it would surely make getting her back that much harder.  
“No! No one.” Emma replied.  
“Emma forgive me but I expected something a little bit different than this...you”  
“Oh let me guess you were expecting scaly skin and for me to start saying dearie and offering deals?”  
Regina laughed “Well not in so many words.”  
“Really Regina I honestly find myself wondering if this isn’t who I'm supposed to be.”  
“I find that a little bit hard to believe.”  
“Well.” Emma said and now she seemed slightly subdued “I'll let you go, get back to Henry.”  
Regina was surprised at the abrupt words but she decided not to push.  
“Alright Emma.”  
“How is he?" Emma asked quietly.  
“He’s...alright I think. Not jumping for joy admittedly but he's holding up well considering.”  
“Considering his mom got sucked up into a vortex of evil?” she said derisively.  
“Emma, no” but Emma was shaking her head “Goodbye Regina” she muttered before disappearing from in front of her. Regina rocked back and tried to calm down before heading home. She wondered what Emma could be up to, if she was going to attack them and if so in what way. Had Regina upset her, was that the reason for her abrupt departure? Why bring Regina out here late at night? Was Emma really doing ok?

 _Regina we need you Emma attacking Main Street._  
Charming’s text this morning had been short and to the point but Regina felt it like a punch in the gut and she had raced to Main Street. Emma was floating high above them. When she saw Regina she came closer to the ground.  
“Well look who made it, now it's a real family outing.” she said, smirking. She clearly thought she held all the cards but if Emma wanted snark then that was exactly what she would get.  
“What's wrong Emma? Granny mess up your order? Craving those bear claws?” she said making sure her voice could be heard by Emma.  
Emma's face darkened Regina could see the gathering of power in her hands. she would have to get in a shot first but it would be tricky not to hurt her and not to get Emma releasing her magic as soon as she saw Regina's fireball.  
“Just give me the dagger. I know you have it”  
“What?” Regina was honestly surprised.  
“The dark one dagger-”  
“Swan stop this!” Hook shouted out. Regina rolled her eyes at his stupidity but Emma ignored him  
“- you know it's wavy, sharp, has my name on it.” she continued.  
“Yeah well finders keepers.” Regina said back. It was hardly a snappy comeback but it was all she could think of.  
“If you will not give it to me I will take it.” Emma said and released a wave of unstoppable energy that knocked them all down.  
“What do you think I carry it with me all the time?” Regina said as she stood up.  
Emma disappeared.  
“Damn it Regina why did you have to antagonize her!” the pirate said.  
“What can I say she antagonized me first.” she said rolling her eyes at his outburst.  
“Is she looking for the dagger? Does she know where you keep it?” Snow asked.  
“She doesn’t know where but I'll check on it. Look after Henry.” When Snow nodded she teleported herself to her vault.  
Emma was there but thankfully the magical protections on the vault had kept her out.  
“What do you think you’re doing exactly? Why the hell do you need the dagger?” Regina demanded of Emma.  
“At least I know it's in your vault now. If it was somewhere else, you would have gone there first.”  
“Excuse me if I don’t clap at that amazing discovery. I'll ask again why the hell do you want the dagger? Why not just take it yesterday when we were…”  
“When we were what Regina?”  
“Alone.”  
“I don’t have to tell you anything.” Emma scoffed. Regina was fed up with this withdrawn, secretive version of Emma.  
“Well let me tell you something. Your actions don’t make sense to me Emma. Yesterday you tell me you're fine that you thought maybe this darkness was who you were supposed to be and now today you're going after the dagger and destroying the town. Does that sound like a villain to you Emma?”  
Silence.  
"If you don’t have anything to say to me I'm going to check on Henry.”  
“You brought him?” Emma asked, clearly surprised.  
“He wouldn’t take no for answer.”  
“Is he okay?”  
“I think so. I told him to stay in the car and I don’t think there was enough time for him to sneak away.”  
Emma was silent.  
“Emma is this really how you want him to see you?”  
“Maybe it is Regina,” She replied glaring at Regina “maybe he should get used to it. Maybe you all should.”  
“I can’t accept that and neither should you. For Henry's sake if not yours”  
“Really? Henry is why?”  
“Of course he is.”  
“So us means nothing to you Regina”  
“Us?”  
“I thought we were friends, Regina. I should have known you’d just leave me like everyone else”  
“Emma I don’t understand.”  
“You know what don’t worry about, go back to your life and your precious Robin and don’t worry about me. I’m sure you won't find it very hard.”  
Regina was stunned at Emma's words she tried to think of something to say but Emma just waved her hand and suddenly Regina was back with Henry and snow and charming. Emma had teleported her. Anger at this warred with the sadness Regina felt. She felt it was somehow intrinsically wrong that Emma was The Dark One. It was like someone telling her up was down or that grass is purple.  
“Regina!” it was Robin. He ran up to her and pulled her into an embrace. “Are you okay? What did she do to you?”  
“She- Emma didn’t do anything to me, Robin”  
“I was so worried” he kissed her which Regina could only halfheartedly return.  
“Let's go find Henry.” she said cutting their conversation short.

“How’s Mom?”  
“She’s...something”  
“Regina!” Snow scolded  
“Sorry.” she said. She rubbed her forehead trying in vain to stave off the beginnings of a headache  
“Regina why don’t you get some rest?” charming said  
“No I have work to get to and you have school Henry”  
“Oh mom, come on! No one else is gonna bother going in”  
“Well you are. I’ll drop you off”

“Sorry, Regina but the school is closed.”  
“Seriously?”  
“Awesome!” Henry said.  
“Is something wrong with the school, was there any damage?” Regina asked.  
“Only superficial. However, there will be worksheets for the students to do on the school website.”  
“Thank you, Jane. Don’t you get the day off?”  
“Well, we're just waiting for any other students or parents to come along.”  
“Well for your sake I hope they’re quick and you get to go home soon.”  
“Thank you, Regina. Bye Henry.”  
“Bye miss porter”  
“So where to now?” Henry said as she drove away. “Home?”  
“You know what Henry? Let's go get some ice cream. Just you and me.”  
“Really? I thought you had to go to work.”  
“Well, I can go in later. Probably only half of my staff would be in anyway.”  
“Sounds great mom.”  
“Yeah? I’m not interrupting any plans am I?” she said jokingly.  
“No, Mom.” Henry’s phone beeped. “um ok I have plans in the afternoon.” he said.  
“Alright, Henry, but you will do the worksheets.”  
“Yeah, Mom.”

“Why do you think Emma wants the dagger, Mom?”  
They were sat in a quiet corner booth eating their ice creams. Regina thought a moment before answering.  
“I honestly don’t know Henry. Your other mother is an enigma to me.”  
“Yeah I know. I think that's why you like her so much.” Henry replied, smiling at her.  
“What? I don’t like Emma - “so much””  
“Mom, it’s kind of obvious you're close. It’s not a bad thing, you actually have a lot in common.”  
“He have completely different tastes!” she objected.  
“Not in like that but like your life stuff.” he said waving his hand in the air to better illustrate his point.  
“Life stuff?” she questioned.  
Henry rolled his eyes “I mean you’ve both been through similar things and well there's me of course.”  
“Of course.”  
Henry was quiet for a moment before he said in a small voice “Do you...think she’s evil? Emma I mean.” Her heart fell for Henry her poor boy whose mother was now the dark one. And for the boy she had pushed away for a year, alienated and made to feel like he was crazy.  
“Henry. No, I don’t. Emma has a lot of darkness inside her right now and that's bound to make her act in strange ways.” she tried to find a better way to put it. “It’s like she’s the Hulk, you know, honey? Even if she destroys a few buildings she's still Bruce Banner.”  
He sucked on his spoon for a moment, thinking. “I guess that makes some sense.” he said.  
“You know she still loves you. And I love you.” Regina said.  
“Yeah. I love you too mom.”

“I brought you lunch.” Snow announced plonking a brown paper bag on her desk  
“Thank you, Snow, but I’m busy.” Regina responded, barely looking up from the paperwork she was currently battling.  
“Nope. You and I are going to eat lunch. If you won’t take care of you then I will.” Snow said, bluntly. Regina rolled her eyes but she knew Snow wouldn’t stop and besides she really was hungry.  
“So how was Henry? I heard the kids weren't in school today.”  
“Oh, he’s ok. We went and got ice cream.”  
“Really, that’s nice. And my daughter? How is she?” Snow said. Even though it sounded light Regina could see how tight her fingers were holding the spoon as she tried to feed her baby son. She tried to think of what to say but obviously her silence spoke more to Snow.  
“What is it?” she asked.  
“I just can’t work it out. If she wanted the dagger so bad, then why didn’t she just take it yesterday?”  
“By the well? Maybe she thought there were too many of us there?”  
“I suppose,” Regina hesitated. She had been referring to late last night when she had summoned Emma alone but Snow didn’t know about that. “but Emma is really powerful I doubt there was much we could have done to stop her.”  
“Do you mean we have no defense against her?”  
“What do you want Snow some sort of magical cannonball? Would you use it on her?”  
“No! No, I just want this all to stop! I want my daughter back! I want her to know her little brother!” she said throwing the spoon onto the plate on the baby's high chair and buried her face in her hands. Regina could see baby Neal start to get fidgety and upset at his mother's distress. She got up and came around the desk using her magic to float Neal’s spoon in front of his face with which he quickly became fascinated.  
“Snow you know I’m not going to give you a hope speech.”  
“Not even a little one?” Snow asked with a weak smile. Noticing Neal who was now laughing she said “You're always so good with him. Come to think of it you’re good with Emma too”  
“Ah! you’ve found my diabolical plan I waited 30 years to get your children to like me.” Snow laughed.  
“I mean it Regina I’m glad Emma has you. That you have each other. You two have a lot in common I guess.”  
“First Henry now you.” Regina muttered.  
“What?”  
“Oh just Henry was saying how alike we are earlier”  
“Huh. he sure is a smart kid.”  
“Yeah.”  
“How’s he dealing with all of this?”  
“I think he’s okay. I just wonder...is he ever going to have a normal life?”  
“It does seem like as soon as we fix one problem another comes along.” Snow replied.  
“Exactly! I guess we really must be cursed.” Regina said unhappily.  
“What are we at now 3?”  
“Really I thought it was 4?”  
“No, I think you might be counting one twice.”

 _The room swam in front of her. It was the throne room of her castle. She realized she was dressed in her Evil Queen regalia but all the townspeople were there dressed in their Storybrooke clothes.  
“Listen,” she was saying to them “I’m not the one to blame, it wasn’t me-”  
no one listened, they stared at her with angry faces shouting things like “liar!” and “murderer!”. She couldn't get to grips with what was happening but suddenly she was tied to a pole when suddenly the doors flew open and light streamed in. It was Emma! She was here looking like Regina had always known her with her red jacket and that self-assured walk but something was wrong. Emma’s smirk seemed to twist her face as if Regina was looking at her through a cracked mirror.  
“Honestly, Regina what trouble have you got yourself in now? Aren't I always saying you’re far too soft with the peasants?”  
“What?”  
Emma sighed “Don’t worry I’ll deal with them.” she said and suddenly they all dropped to the floor lifeless. Regina was horrified. Emma flicked her hand again and the ropes around Regina's wrist undid themselves and Emma was putting her hands on Regina’s shoulders, pulling her close.  
“Did they hurt you? Sorry I know I should have gotten here sooner”  
she was so confused she could barely make a vague sound of assurance.  
“I was so worried, I know obviously you are far more powerful than them but I just...I” and looking at Emma's face she could tell she really was worried, stricken almost by the thought of Regina being hurt. Except then Emma moved in to kiss Regina as if she had done it a thousand times and everything started to rip and pull itself apart… _  
She woke. It took her a moment to work it out that she was in her bedroom, not kissing Emma Swan while the bodies of the townspeople lay around them. She tried to go back to sleep but eventually she gave up and went to get a glass of water. While sitting at the table drinking it her phone buzzed making her jump. It was a text from Emma that said _are u up?_  
_why?_ she replied.  
The reply was a long time but eventually Emma replied _I miss us_  
_us?_  
_you and me. hanging out, solving cases that sort of thing_  
_you make us sound like a buddy cop program._  
_I always saw us as a family drama/entertainment._  
_what do you mean?_  
_well I mean obviously there's the family dynamics and all the fairy tale shit and you, me and henry of course._  
_what about you, me and henry?_  
_duh, you adopt the child of your sworn enemy’s grandchild ? at first we hate each other but we overcome petty bs to help him? the script practically writes itself_  
_I suppose, but where is the romance?_  
_who says there has to be romance?_  
_when have you ever seen a program with women characters without romance?_  
_well, Mary Margaret and David are true love right? sorted. not to mention you and hood._  
_seems like you have a talent for this sort of thing, Emma_ Regina ignored the thing about Hood not really knowing what to say back.  
_nah I just watch a lot of tv_  
Regina laughed. After some consideration she typed out _it really is late. why are you up?_  
_for some reason dark ones don’t sleep. who knew?_  
_not ever?_  
_not yet anyway. why exactly are you up?_  
_bad dream. it’s nothing though._

 

The ringtone on her phone was so annoying. She remembered Emma had changed it once for a joke and she had never changed it back. It was Belle calling.  
“Regina?” she sounded stressed.  
“Yes Belle what is it?”  
“It’s Rumple. He’s awake”  
“Oh. I’ll be right over.” 

“So” Gold said “what seems to be the problem?” he asked the three of them snidely while Belle hovered.  
“Our daughter is the dark one” snow replied angrily  
“Thanks to you” Charming added.  
“What exactly did I do?” Gold asked in a biting tone.  
Regina didn’t say anything. With Rumpelstiltskin she had learnt it was best to wait for him to speak first. The more emotion you showed him the more vulnerable you became. Even if he wouldn’t tell you what you wanted to know he would, eventually, tell you what he wanted you to know. The Charmings had no such subtlety however.  
“You had to make the writer curse us and trap all those people in that book.”  
“I was dying.”  
“And now you're not. So fix this.” Charming said.  
“Do you have the dagger?” Gold said to Regina. She nodded once. She was still angry that he hadn’t seen his way to writing her a happy ending in that damn other land.  
“In that case I fail to see why you are here. You know how the dagger works.”  
“Rumple…” Belle murmured.  
“Don’t be absurd, Gold. Emma isn’t dying.”  
“Regina. I don’t see another way out of this.”  
“So that's it? To get rid of the darkness in Emma she has to die?” snow asked  
“Those are the rules-”  
“Screw the rules. Like you never broke them once in your life!” Regina said angrily “you said you wanted me to be happy once and then you screwed me over.” Gold winced. “You hoped I had forgotten? No. You owe me. You took my life Rumpelstiltskin and twisted me around for your own devices. You. Owe. Me.”  
“what do you want Regina? I can’t bring back the dead. No one can.”  
“Emma isn’t dead.” Charming said  
“And she won’t be” Regina said. “You were the Dark One for a long time. Tell me everything you know.”

Gold, she thought to herself, was trying to be infuriating and it was working.  
“Not an option. Emma isn’t dying.”  
“Regina, even if we manage to separate her from the darkness we still need something for it to go into. Otherwise we’ll be in the same situation we are now.”  
“I know that, Gold.”  
“And don’t even think about taking it on yourself”  
“Excuse me?”  
“I know you Regina, unfortunately you have a tendency towards the heroics and self-sacrifice is not an option. You can’t take that darkness on and win.”  
“What and Emma can?” she asked, not a little insulted.  
“For now. She is the Saviour and a child of True Love after all. That’s powerful.”  
“Is it enough...do you think she could fight it herself?”  
“Fight? Yes. Win? No. That's not...it won’t leave her now.”  
“...what about True Love's kiss?”  
Gold looked at her so kindly she had to look away.  
“It’s not a curse Regina, you know that. I mean there's maybe a 10 percent chance that that would work. Not to mention who would it be with? She’s already kissed Henry and in the state she’s in it won't work with her parents.”  
“Well I guess that leaves...the pirate.”  
“Why Regina do I detect jealousy?”  
“Jealousy? Why on earth would I be jealous of Emma?”  
“It’s not her you're jealous of. It’s him.”  
“What exactly are you trying to say?”  
Rumple looked at her for a long moment before he shrugged.  
“Just think about it. now if you don’t mind I have somewhere to be.” He rose and left but Regina barely noticed. Her mind was whirring trying to figure out what he meant and what it meant for Emma. Gold said there was a 10 percent chance...she would have to go see the Pirate herself.

She guessed that Hook was staying in his boat. She called out his name but there was no answer. She would have to go aboard. She stepped gingerly towards what she knew from the trip to Neverland was the Captain's room but opening the door she was assaulted with a disgusting smell.  
“Hook? If you're in here for god’s sake say something.”  
“Emma? Oh. It's you Regina” he said obviously drunk. “what’d you want?”  
“I wanted to talk to you. When did you last see Emma.”  
“Emma! Don’t talk to me about that, that…”  
“Listen. I don’t know if you know about true love's kiss-”  
“ha! True love’s kiss that's a good joke! True love” he said sneeringly.  
“You don’t think” she swallowed hard and forced herself to say the words “you and Emma could-”  
“Emma! I said don’t, don’t - don’t talk about her.” He sunk down onto the bed.  
“Why not Hook?”  
“We broke up. She, she dumped me, din’t she.”  
“You...you're not together anymore?” she couldn’t deny the relief that coursed through her. It was as if something had released that she hadn’t even realised had been squeezed in the first place. Why did she feel relief now that there was no option for true loves kiss?  
“I said so din’t I?”  
“Why?”  
He sighed heavily “she said it wouldn’t work out. Said...she didn’t feel that way for me. I tried - I tried the kiss you know, true love, and it didn’t...work.”  
“Hook I’m-”  
“Sorry? Save it Regina. You don’t have to pretend you’re not happy.”  
“What?”  
“I said - do you think I’m blind, Regina? It’s obvious you love Emma and now, now she’s free. You’re welcome to her.”  
“Love? you think…”  
“Just- leave me alone Regina. Please.”  
Regina huffed angrily but she had no wish to stay here another minute. Back on solid ground she tried to think. Hook thought she was in love with Emma? And True Loves Kiss hadn’t worked between them? She couldn’t deny she was happy about that and happy about the fact that they had broken up. Did that mean she was in love with Emma?

 _Emma. Emma was standing in front of her. She tried to reach for her but her hand only met empty air. Three Emma’s appeared in front of her.  
“Oh, Regina.” they said  
“Emma.”  
Three Emma’s smiled.  
“Emma.” she repeated. She whirled around and there were more Emma’s standing behind her. Every way she turned she saw Emma.  
“Oh, Regina. When will you learn?”  
“Emma” she said again.  
“Love is weakness, Regina” Emma said in her mother's voice.  
She was in the stables where she had first met Daniel. She had had this dream so many times and every time she hoped it would change but it never did.  
Daniel walked in and smiled at her. She knew the smile well, it spoke their hidden language but it was also so unassuming, so simple that it hurt her heart. Daniel made no demands on her for greatness or goodness. he simply loved her and asked for nothing in return.  
“Daniel” and this where the dream would go wrong. Daniel turned towards her.  
“I love you Regina.” he said. She smiled, fighting tears, waiting “you killed me Regina.” He changed as if all the life in him had fallen away and she was looking at his corpse.  
“No, Daniel” she said but something was coming, she had to get Daniel to leave she knew. Something was happening that would hurt him she had to get Daniel to leave here.  
“You killed me.”  
“Daniel, please, you have to go” she pushed at him but he didn’t move.  
“As if you couldn’t have done anything to stop her. you didn’t care enough to try”  
“No Daniel please, please leave here” she was crying and pushing at his chest and whatever was coming was gaining.  
“You killed me.”  
“Daniel… please...please.”_  
Regina woke. She could feel tears forming in her eyes and she didn’t fight them. Her phone though was vibrating. Emma was calling her.  
“Emma? What is it?”  
“I - are you ok Regina?” she asked.  
“What? Emma what’s going on?”  
“Please just tell me are you ok?”  
“Yes Emma. I’m fine apart from the fact that it's two in the morning.”  
“I’m sorry I-. Goodbye Regina”  
“Wait!”  
“Yes?”  
“Well, why did you call exactly?”  
“Oh I. It’s nothing.”  
“Emma, talk to me.”  
“I felt...it. You- your distress. You were in pain and I could feel it in, well, in my magic”  
“Oh…” that was...interesting.  
“What?  
“Nothing. I was only dreaming that's all”  
“Must have been a nightmare.”  
“I suppose you could call it that.”  
“Ok. Well it felt like a nightmare.”  
“Emma can we talk?”  
“About what?”  
“Well it’s just...I saw Hook today.”  
“Oh.”  
They were both silent for a moment that stretched out into the dark night around her.  
“Is that all?” Emma asked  
“No. I, well, I want you to talk to me about it. If you want to that is.”  
“Honestly I was just tired. Of him and of everything.”  
“Why?”  
“One minute Hook was saying that he loved me and the next that he supposed I was the Dark One after all.”  
“He said what?”  
“Yeah. It just hurt me, like he couldn’t see the good in me at all.”  
“Emma…you don’t need him to be good. You don’t need to be good to be a part of our lives.”  
Emma was quiet for a moment but when she replied her voice was soft “jeez Regina, who's giving hope speeches now.”  
“No I wasn’t I was just observing. No hope speech.”  
“Ok Regina. Whatever you say.”  
“So, what are you doing? You know instead of sleeping.”  
“I was just - if you must know I was swimming”  
“You were swimming?”  
“Yes. But I’m inside now.”  
“It’s Maine and freezing outside.”  
“Well you know it doesn’t really affect me.”  
“So you swim. At night.”  
“Yes, ok? It’s not that big of a deal.”  
“Yeah, but can you even see in the dark? Isn’t it dangerous.”  
“Regina I am the most powerful being in this realm I think I’ll be ok”  
“Well you certainly think a lot of yourself.”  
“It’s just the truth, Regina.”  
“Emma can I ask you something?”  
“Sure.”  
“Do you think I’m doing the right thing with Zelena?”  
“Wow, I wasn’t expecting that.”  
“I’m sorry, it’s just I had this dream-”  
“So I was right that was why you were upset earlier?”  
“Yes but it’s a recurring dream, part of it anyway. Anyway I guess it’s just brought up some old ghosts and I’m wondering if in locking Zelena away I’m just doing to her what my mother did to me. I mean imprisoning a pregnant woman? Sounds like something the Evil Queen would do.”  
“Regina…I don’t know if I can give you an impartial answer here. You know given my particular history.”  
“Oh! Emma I’m sorry that was insensitive.”  
“Well, don’t worry. I guess- are you looking for my honest answer?”  
“I am.”  
“The thing is Regina…why exactly did you lock her away?”  
“Well she’s dangerous. You know that.”  
“I do. But surely she is more dangerous if she thinks that you are threat. I don’t mean that you can or should just forget about her crimes but she will never change if she doesn’t have room to grow. I know that much.”  
Regina breathed out hard. Emma was right.

Walking down the corridor to Zelena’s room she was still torn, she still felt the urge to turn around and go home. She had been thinking about Zelena all morning. Zelena and Emma in fact. She had realised that in locking Zelena away she was trying to forget about her and that keeping her locked up would only perpetuate the cycle of hurt that their mother had started so long ago. She couldn’t give up on her sister.  
“Hello Zelena.” she said.  
“Oh hello sister dear. Why are you here?”  
“Zelena I’ve been thinking about, about you and well your living situation.”  
“My being in prison you mean?”  
“I was thinking maybe you could stay with me while you’re pregnant and that way you might feel better. You would still have to wear the cuff and I can admit your movements would be limited but it would be healthier as well for and your baby obviously. ”  
“Why?”  
“Zelena...the truth is our mother messed both of us up. When I thought you had died I thought that I had lost you and I missed you. Obviously finding out that you were still alive and married to Robin was a bit of a shock.”  
“Yes, what about Robin. He doesn’t much like me you know and I can assure you the feeling is mutual. Finding out I’m staying in your house might put somewhat of a damper on your relationship I should think.”  
“I’ll talk to him. It’s best for the baby and it is his baby too, you know”  
Regina waited while Zelena stewed her offer over.  
“Alright. Fine, I’ll move in with you sister.”

“I can’t believe you're really doing this.” Charming said as they watched Henry and Zelena bicker over the tv remote from the kitchen door.  
“Actually me neither. But I have to believe this is for the best. At least this way I can keep an eye on her.”  
“Well setting up cameras would have been a lot simpler.”  
Regina rolled her eyes.  
“Uh oh. Here comes trouble” Charming said, jerking his head towards the yard where they could see Robin striding towards the door.  
“I’ll deal with him.”  
“Holler if you need back up.” Charming said leaving the room. She felt like sticking her tongue towards his back but opened the door instead.  
“Regina, have you lost your mind?!”  
“No, Robin I-”  
“Your letting her stay here? Is she making you do this?”  
“Robin don’t be absurd.”  
“Well, excuse me Regina I don’t think it is that absurd! Why did you invite her to live in your house, she is dangerous!”  
“Yes she is. But she’s also my sister, my family. I want to know her Robin. Besides I had to do something I couldn’t let her rot in that prison and this is the safest place.”  
“Oh is it? Because it also happens to be the place where both you and your son live. does that sound safe to you?”  
“Don’t bring Henry into this. Besides I have everything under control. The cuff blocks her magic and I’ll know if she takes it off. I’ll also know where she goes at all times.”  
“You will?”  
“Yes Robin.” she said, placing her hands on his shoulders. “Come on, I know this is hard for both of us but we're gonna have to make it work. She is having a baby you know. Your baby. Aren't you even a little bit excited?”  
He put his arms around her “Yeah I am. I’m just worried.”  
“I know” he kissed her “I’ll see you soon ok? We’ll have dinner.” she said.  
“Ok. Soon.”  
She turned around and jumped about a foot in the air when she saw Zelena standing behind her  
“You’ll know where I am at all times, huh?”  
“Yep. Even when you go to the bathroom.”  
“Did you mean what you said? About wanting to know me?”  
“Yes Zelena, I meant it.”  
She nodded once and then left the room when an awkward silence began to grow.

“Hey Robin.” Charming said loudly. Robin jumped a little as he walked towards the gate and turned around.  
“Oh. Hello David.”  
“It must be tough, right?”  
“What?”  
“Having your girlfriend and pregnant wife- I mean ex-lover living together. I mean that's one hell of a minefield, huh?”  
“Well yes it’s certainly not easy.”  
“I mean your ex and your current girlfriend living together! and they’re sisters? I mean who knows what they might tell each other” he said.  
“Well nothing surely, they hate each other.”  
“Sure, sure. And that's not at all useful to you, right” he said putting his hand heavily on Robin’s shoulder.  
“and not flattering either, I mean two women fighting over you. That’ll get the blood pumping I bet, huh?” he squeezed Robin’s shoulder hard enough to make it hurt.  
“What exactly are you trying to say?”  
“What I’m saying is” he leaned over Robin and got closer to his face “you better treat Regina right. She’s family. If you hurt her, you think we’re all just going to roll over and let you?”  
he stared at Robin for a moment and then let him go.  
“It’s all good though, right? Cause you wouldn’t hurt Regina. Go on, I bet your sons missing you.”  
Robin left appropriately scared and Charming patted himself on the back. Then he got out his phone and quickly texted Snow:  
_robin didn’t deny that zelena was his ex-lover  
dare I ask why that even came up?  
I’ll explain later, but he didn’t deny it.  
that doesn’t mean much though  
fine, but it's not nothing _

“Is everything ok Henry? Why did you ask us to meet you here?”  
“For lunch Grams.” he replied. Both his grandparents looked at him suspiciously.  
“Ok fine. Here's the thing. I think Emma and my Mom are in love with each other and I want your help in getting them together.”  
“What? Emma and Regina in love? I’m sorry Henry but I don’t think so.” Snow replied.  
“Snow…”  
“What? Charming come on. I mean I’m not saying I have a problem with it but it’s just – no, I don’t see it.”  
“Grams it’s so obvious! Have you even see the way that they look at each other?”  
“Snow, I think Henry’s right actually. About Emma anyway, I don’t know about Regina.”  
“Charming, I know Emma has had relationships with women, I’m not stupid. I mean...I can’t see how- or when- she fell in love with Regina.”  
“But she did Grams so how do we get them together?” Henry said.  
“Henry, neither of them would want you to do this they’re both very private people.” Charming said.  
“I know but they’re both stubborn as well and they would be happy together!”  
“I can’t deal with this I need to think.” Snow said and passing Neal to his father she got up and left.  
“Is she mad?” Henry asked watching her go  
“No Henry, it’s just a lot to take in you know. She needs time to adjust.”  
“Alright. But you believe me right Grandpa?”  
“Yeah, Henry I believe you but I don’t think you can manipulate your mothers together.”  
“It wouldn’t be manipulating! Just nudging.”

“Unless you have new information Regina I frankly don’t see what I can help with. Presuming of course you’re not here to buy.” Rumple stated when he looked up from one of the displays.  
“Emma and Hook have broken up.”  
“So you came to share gossip?”  
“True Loves Kiss didn’t work for them. Hook said.”  
“Which is what I told you before.”  
“You said it might not work. All this proves is that they weren't True Loves in the first place.”  
“Or that this is simply a bump upon the road to wedded bliss.”  
Regina was taken aback. She had been so sure that Hook and Emma breaking up had meant something.  
“Do you really believe that?” she asked slightly dreading the answer.  
“No. Destiny has something else in mind for the Saviour’s love life” he looked at her then with a piercing expression “and for yours.”  
“what do you mean?” she asked.  
He shook his head “I don’t think I should tell you.”  
“I hate it when you get cryptic Rumple.”  
“I know. But you should know something else. Emma came to see me earlier.”  
“What for?”  
“She wanted my help. For us to team up.”  
“And what did you say?”  
“If I had said yes to her offer do you think it’d be telling you about it?”  
“I suppose not. Well did she tell you why or what she wanted?”  
“All she said was she wanted my help to get the dagger. That she was aware I had a lot of knowledge of magic that could be useful.”  
“What did she offer you in return?”  
“She said that she would owe me a favour.”  
“From the Dark one that would be a pretty big favour. I just don’t know why she wants the dagger so much. Is that her only plan?”  
“Maybe she simply doesn’t want to be controlled.”  
Gold had a point. From what she knew about Emma’s life before she came to Storybrooke it would make sense that Emma would seek independence and self-determination.

 

“Mom? I’ve been thinking maybe we should invite Emma round. For dinner and a movie? You know like we used to do.”  
“Henry I don’t know if that's a good idea.”  
“You said she was trying to be good right? Well maybe this will help her.”  
Regina tried to think what to do. She did miss Emma and their movie nights.  
“I’ll ask her Henry but she might not say yes ok?”  
“Alright Mom, thank you.”  
She picked up her phone and took a deep breath before dialling Emma.  
“Hello?”  
“Emma hi. I’m just calling because Henry, well Henry and I, would like to invite you to dinner.”  
“Oh.”  
“If you don’t want to-”  
“No Regina I was just surprised. I’ll come.”  
“Good.”  
“So, what's for dinner?”  
“Lasagne.”  
“My favourite.”  
“I know.”  
Emma laughed.  
“Actually there is something you should know. Zelena is living with me now.”  
“Yeah, I actually know.”  
“What? How?”  
“Well. Ok I actually have visited Zelena a few times. We are kind of friends.”  
“Why?”  
“It’s just I know something about having a baby in prison, I figured she could use listening ear. I mean in the whole mess with Robin and Zelena I am totally on your side! I just couldn’t really leave her there alone you know?”  
“Emma...that’s sweet actually. Very kind of you”  
“You're not mad?”  
“No, no I’m not mad”  
“Ok good. I’ll see you at seven?”  
“That's fine, Emma. I’ll see you then.”

 

“Mmm Regina, that lasagne was delicious.” Emma said leaning back in her chair.  
“Thank you Emma”  
Dinner had been a little awkward but Emma had been almost normal. She asked henry about his school and friends and she even managed to coax a few responses out of Zelena. Regina desperately wanted to ask her why she had gone to Gold and what her plans were but she couldn’t find the words. When Henry suggested a film she had agreed and so had Emma, although Zelena went back to her room. But she hadn’t counted on sitting next to Emma. There was little room and so their bodies pressed against each other. She barely paid attention to the movie. Her focus was on Emma. She could feel Emma breathing and Emma’s hand was right by hers. Slowly she moved their hands closer until their fingers were laced together. Emma didn’t pull away in fact she leaned her head on Regina’s shoulder. she was surprised when the movie ended and Emma squeezed her hand before getting up.  
“Henry’s asleep. I’ll carry him up if you want?”

“This is what I want.” Regina said as Emma came back down the stairs.  
“What do you mean?” She asked but now there was something strange and distant about her.  
“You and me and Henry, together. As a family.” Regina couldn’t put what she meant into the right words and she could tell that Emma was shutting herself off from her.  
“Yeah that would be pretty sweet but unfortunately I’m still the dark one Regina. It’s not that easy.” Emma said and she left closing the door behind her.  
Regina felt tears rise in her eyes. Was Emma so lost to her know? Was there any way to get the Emma that she knew back? She trudged up to her room and got ready for bed. Then there was a short knock on her door. Opening the door, she found Zelena looking distinctly uncomfortable.  
“Zelena. Is something wrong?”  
“Regina. I have something I need to tell you.”  
“Well, come in.” Regina said moving so Zelena could enter. she sat on the very edge of the bed and was fiddling with her cardigans sleeves.  
“Look. I have to tell you this. I know you won't want to hear it and maybe you’ll hate me for it. if you even believe me.”  
Regina said nothing. She sat next to Zelena on the bed and waited.  
“When I was living with Robin in New York. I, well, I fell in love. a bit”  
“Oh. Zelena.”  
“Just listen, please. One time I woke up and the necklace that disguised me had fallen off. and robin saw. I thought that he would freak out but he just passed the necklace back to me and left the room. He never said anything about it.”  
“I don’t understand...do you mean he knew?”  
Zelena nodded. “I barely knew what to think. And then I found out I was pregnant. It was just easier to pretend. Then a few weeks later you showed up.”  
Regina sighed and put her head in her hands. like Emma had said earlier this was a mess.  
“Are you...okay?” Zelena asked.  
“I think I’m in love with Emma.” Regina said before she could stop herself.  
“...Oh. Well I didn’t expect that.”  
“I just don’t know what to do. I can’t keep pretending to Robin that I love him. I thought soulmates meant you were meant to be. That it was...love.”  
“Regina...if you don’t love him then you not under any obligation to stay in a relationship with him.”  
“If we break up...he’ll hate me.”  
“And if you stay you will be miserable. That's not a fair trade.”

 

Out of a desire not to lie to him Regina had decided to tell Henry about her feelings for Emma but now she was nervous.  
“Henry can I talk to you a moment?” she said.  
“Of course Mom. Is something wrong?” henry replied.  
“No, no. it’s just… you know I wouldn’t lie to you.”  
“Yeah Mom I know.” Henry was clearly confused and not a little wary. Regina pushed on.  
“Good, good. So, ok, you know your other mother and I have known each other for a while. recently I have come to realise...that I have feelings for Emma. I’m in love with her.”  
“I kind of knew. Already”  
“You did?” Regina replied.  
“Well, I mean I guessed anyway” he answered “you're just different around her. And you spent so much time together.”  
“Different how?”  
“It’s like...your softer when you around her or maybe more calm I think it’s hard to explain.”  
“Well, when did you know?”  
“Do you remember a while ago Emma had been working nights for a week? And she came here because Neal was screaming and she couldn't sleep? She was so tired she fell asleep on the sofa with muddy boots and you didn’t even say anything when she woke up. And, well, I saw when you put a blanket over her you kissed her hair.”  
“Oh.” she did remember that. Emma was sleeping so deeply and she looked so peaceful she had bent down to kiss her before she even knew what she was doing.  
“I could just tell it wasn’t...just kindness” he said awkwardly fiddling with the tv remote.  
“Oh...so you don’t have a problem with it?”  
“No of course not! I want you to be happy Mom. and Emma. Besides doesn't every kid want their parents to be together?”  
She laughed “Sure, Henry. Although this situation is a bit different than most.”  
“That’s true. Hey do you know if she loves you back?”  
“I don’t. I have no idea what she’s feeling. Although…”  
“What is it?”  
“Her and Hook have broken up.”  
“What but mom that's great!”  
“Henry!”  
“Come on Mom, this could mean she has feelings for you!”  
“Or it could mean she got tired of hook and his inability to wash”  
“That’s gross Mom. What are you going to do?” he asked excitedly.  
“Do? Nothing. What is there to do?”  
“Tell her.” he said as if it was the most obvious things in the world.  
“Maybe Henry but I don’t know if she would take it well.”  
“Maybe or maybe she would tell you she loves you back.” he said earnestly.  
“And then what? We all live happily ever after?”  
“Uh, well, we do live in a fairy tale mom it’s not impossible.”  
“Henry please, no operations. No parent trapping”  
“Ughhh fine Mom”  
“Thank you Henry.”  
“Mom?”  
“Yes Henry?”  
“Thanks for telling me.”  
“Of course darling.”  
“But mom, what about Robin?”  
She sighed. actually she had forgotten about Robin. “I’ll have to talk to him tomorrow.”

“Thank you for meeting me, Robin” Regina said as wind whipped her hair around. The day was fittingly grey and windy she thought.  
“Of course. I feel like we haven’t seen each other in a while.” his voice was so warm with feeling for her, it twisted a knife in her stomach. She hated what she had to do. She just hoped it was for the best.  
“Actually that’s what I wanted to talk about.”  
“What is it?” he said.  
“I’m sorry Robin but I don’t think we should continue seeing each other.”  
“What? I don’t understand. We’re soulmates Regina. We can’t break up, we’re meant to be together.”  
“Robin, do you really think that just because we're soulmates that means we need to be romantically involved? I barely even knew you before we got together.”  
“Who is it?” he was angry now she could tell.  
“Excuse me?”  
“You're in love with someone else right? That's the only reason that I could think of that would make you throw us away.”  
“No Robin it’s not- yes okay I have feelings for someone else but Robin it’s not just that. I mean my sister is pregnant with your child.”  
“That’s not what I wanted-”  
“I know Robin, I know that. And I thought I could make it work but I don’t know if I can or even if I want to. It’s too hard”  
“So you won't even try. you're too scared. we could be amazing together and you want to throw that away?”  
“I don’t want to hurt you Robin but this is for the best. I’m sorry.”  
“Well I’m sorry too.” he said and walked away.

Regina sat on a bench watching the sea, her hands cupped around a hot coffee from Granny’s. She breathed in and out calmly. She felt a lot better after her conversation with Robin even though it had hurt both of them. Suddenly Emma appeared in front of her.  
“Why did you break up with Robin?” she asked abruptly.  
“Hello Emma, nice to see you. How have you been?”  
“Don’t play with me Regina.”  
“Well, aren't we charming today.”  
“Just tell me. Why did you break up with Robin?”  
“It’s personal, Emma.”  
“I thought you were happy with him. I don’t understand.”  
Regina sighed. “You don’t understand? That’s fine. It’s my business and I am not ready to talk about it with you.”  
Emma crossed her arms, clearly irritated. She tossed her golden hair away from her face and Regina was struck by how beautiful she was - but also how out of place she looked. The grey clouds seemed to press down on the earth and the sea threw itself against the shore and here Emma Swan stood shining, brimming with magic. Emma surprised her then by sitting down next to her. Now Regina could see the tiredness on her face.  
“I want you to be happy Regina. I just- that's what I want.” she said echoing Regina’s words from the other day. “I don’t want you to sacrifice that for me. I- I couldn’t stand it.”  
“Is that why you took the darkness into yourself?”  
“That's part of it.”  
“Well let me tell you what I want. I want you. And Henry and us. A family.”  
Emma was silent. There was some emotion behind her eyes but Regina couldn’t decipher it.  
“Do you really think we could be a family? Even with me - like this? It’s hard Regina. It’s a constant battle against the darkness, against the power.”  
“Yes I do. I won’t give up but if you never get the darkness to leave you I’ll still be here. You gave me a second chance Emma. When I met you it was like you brought me back to life. I think I could manage to do the same for you.”

“Snow? Is everything okay?” Charming asked “You know we haven’t talked about what Henry said the other day.” He was obviously so concerned, her sweet prince. Not for the first time Snow reflected on how lucky she was to have found him.  
“I’m okay, Charming. I don’t understand how you wouldn’t have any problems with it though.”  
“Well I’m not saying I was totally happy with it when I first found out.”  
“Wait, what do you mean when you first found out?” she asked.  
“It’s just…”  
“Charming what do you know that you aren't telling me.”  
Charming sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. “Ok, a while ago Ruby called me and asked me to pick up Emma because she had to go to work. When I get there Ruby explains that Emma’s drunk as anything…and that apparently she was really upset over something that Ruby couldn’t get out of her.”  
“Oh.”  
“Yeah and I mean she was pretty drunk and defiantly upset over something. So I said I’d take her home. When I got her in the car she started crying and well she said she was in love with Regina.”  
Snow sucked in her breath sharply in surprise. “She said that?”  
“Yeah. I mean the next day she didn’t really want to talk about it, I don’t even know if she remembered it. So I left it alone.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“Well she didn’t want to talk about it to me I assumed she wouldn’t want me to talk about it to anyone else. I wanted to talk about it with you but I couldn’t break her confidence.”  
“I understand that I suppose. It’s just so surprising.”  
“Is it really? I think they’re good for each other.”  
“You do? I thought they were good friends. I guess I was just blind.” she said “It just makes me uncomfortable. I know it’s irrational, I know that Regina is good now but I can’t help but feel as if I need to protect Emma from her.”  
“Snow I think that’s understandable. I mean Regina was trying to kill you for a sizable portion of your life. It’s bound to be hard to come to terms with the fact that your daughter is in love with her.”  
“You don’t think it makes me a bad person?” she asked hugging him.  
“I think it would make you a bad person if it made you love Emma any less.”  
She shook her head. “I could never.”  
“I know that Snow.”

Hands roamed over her body...they softly touched her breasts and down to her thighs...she was hot all over and breathless with want  
“Emma” she breathed.  
Emma smirked “tell me what you want, Regina” she said.  
She woke breathing hard. She could feel phantom hands on her body and then she realised Emma was standing by her bed.  
“Emma! What the hell!” she said. Emma smirked like she had in the dream but it was definitely crueller.  
“Surely it’s dangerous to sleep with a dagger under your pillow” she said. Regina had put it under her pillow for safekeeping. She felt uncomfortable when it was away from her. Emma sat on the edge of her bed and put her arm so her body was positioned over Regina’s.  
“You were calling out my name Regina. What were you dreaming of I wonder?” Although her air was nonchalant Regina could feel the heat of her gaze all over her body. Emma raked her eyes over Regina’s body and moved her hand to trail up Regina’s arm.  
“Regina. tell me...were you dreaming of us.”  
almost against her own wishes Regina nodded. Emma drew her hand down the centre of her chest. She knew Emma must feel the way Regina’s heart was beating madly. Emma pulled herself closer to Regina and threaded their fingers together.  
“Do you want me Regina?” Emma breathed. Regina wanted to say yes and let Emma have her...but she couldn’t let Emma act like this. If she and Emma slept together now she would regret it and so would Emma. Then she felt Emma sneaked her hand under Regina’s pillow and she acted without thinking. She grabbed the handle of the dagger before and pressed the blade of it to Emma’s beautiful throat. Emma froze and slowly removed her hand from the handle of the blade.  
“I don’t want to order you to leave.” she said “I don’t want to have to.”  
“Using the dagger against me? Really Regina?” Emma sneered but it wasn’t confident.  
“I don’t want to control you but a dagger is still a blade, Emma, even if it is the Dark One dagger.”  
“Fine.” And just like that she was gone. Regina breathed out and shoved the dagger away from her. She wrapped her arms around herself and tried not to cry. How could Emma treat her that way? Did she really think she could be - seduced? Just for Emma to get the dagger from her?

“Regina, I don’t know if this is a good idea.” Gold said to her.  
“What else can I do?” she replied twisting her hand around the dagger's handle anxiously. She had barely slept after last night. Instead she had decided that she had to act.  
“What if it doesn’t work? What happens then? You don’t know what Emma is capable of as the Dark One.”  
Regina couldn't help but laugh at his words. Hadn’t Emma said once that she had no idea what Emma was capable of? It felt like it had happened in another life and she drew on that image of Emma. The Emma who had blazed into her life with no care for the destruction she might cause and ended up making it better than she had hoped for.  
“I have to try.” she replied “I don’t know what will happen but at the very least I have to tell her how I feel.” She turned away from him and faced the Charmings and her son. Although Henry thought she was simply going to confront Emma because she didn’t want to scare him or put him in danger she had been upfront with the Snow and David. They hadn’t agreed with her planned actions but they trusted her and were desperate enough for their daughter to be ok that they hadn’t tried to stop her. Even Zelena was there although she was actually eating in Granny’s Regina supposed it was the thought that counted. She stepped away from her family and held out the dagger and summoned Emma who appeared looking confused. She noticed her parents and Henry behind Regina and narrowed her eyes suspiciously.  
“What’s going on? Why did you summon me Regina?”  
She took a deep breath “Emma. You said you wanted the dagger back.”  
“I did.”  
“It’s not right for me or anyone to have the power to control you.”  
“Regina…”  
“Please let me talk.”  
“Regina you don’t understand. It’s hard to control the darkness. I like the power I have now. You can’t give me that dagger. I’m scared of what I might do. You have to keep the dagger to control me if I ever give in to what the darkness wants.”  
“What does it want Emma?”  
“...Power. I want to rule over this town, the world. To make myself queen- like I was born to be.”  
“Emma I believe and trust in you but there's something else you should know.” She took a deep breath willing herself to be strong. It felt like she was walking across a deep chasm on a little bridge. “I love you.” Emma’s eyes widened and she rocked back as if she had been struck.  
“Is that some sort of joke?” she asked, angrily. She started to draw magical power towards her and it was hard for Regina to stop her own magic going to Emma.  
“No Emma I-”  
“Do you think -what? I’ll just roll over?” the road was cracking beneath Emma and a wind started roaring around her.  
“Emma-”  
“Do you think you can control me or, or reward me-” she began to rise in the air and desperate not to let her slip away Regina grabbed onto her arms.  
“Emma. I love you. Without any ulterior motive I love you. Please believe me.”  
Emma kissed her. at first it was desperate and harsh but it morphed into something divine, magical, something that filled Regina up with love and warmth. when they broke apart she looked into Emma’s eyes and she realised that she was herself again without darkness.  
“I believe you.” Emma said quietly and they kissed again.


End file.
